


Sadekausi (päivä päivältä; pisara pisaralta)

by Avaruuspiraatti



Series: Köydenvetoa [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, tulkinnanvarainen Shiro/Keith
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Lancen sydän hörppää vettä, täyttyy pisara pisaralta, ja hän pelkää hukkuvansa.





	1. ensimmäinen

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on jatko-osa kahdelle ensimmäiselle _Köydenvetoa_ -sarjan fikille. Tämä sijoittuu 3. ja 4. kauden tienoille. Jos et ole aikaisemmin tähän sarjaan tutustunut, aikaisempien osien lukeminen ei ole välttämättömyys, mutta suositeltavaa maksimaalisen sydänsäryn takaamiseksi.

Se oli oikea ihme, oikeastaan. Keith löysi Shiron. Melkein kolme kuukautta sydänjuurista repivää ikävää, ja sitten Keith toi Shiron takaisin kotiin. Kuin se ei olisi ollut temppu eikä mikään. Shiro oli huonossa kunnossa, mutta elossa.  
  
_Oikea ihme._  
  
Lancen oli vaikea iloita muiden kanssa. Hän ei ollut varma, miksi. Kaikki itkivät ja Keith heistä eniten, vaikkei sitä näyttänytkään. Hän ei riisunut kypäräänsä. Lance yritti ottaa Keithin kädestä kiinni, mutta Keith väisti hänen kosketuksensa.  
  
"Meidän pitää viedä Shiro kryokammioon, äkkiä", Keith jakoi käskyn. Hänen äänensä oli kireä.  
  
Lance tarttui Keithiä hartiasta. Keith ravisti hänet irti.  
  
"Lopeta."  
  
Lancen rinta oli ahdas ja kipeä.


	2. toinen

Lancella oli levoton olo. Muut jutustelivat oleskelutilassa, nauroivat vapaammin kuin koskaan Shiron katoamisen jälkeen, mutta Lance ei pystynyt rentoutumaan. Hän hyppyytti polveaan ja nyppi takkinsa hihoja. Jokin Keithin tylyssä äänensävyssä oli jäänyt vaivaamaan häntä.  
  
Keith ei liittynyt heidän seuraansa iltapalalle, eikä Keith tullut hänen viereensä yöksi nukkumaan. Aamulla Allura sanoi, että Keith oli viipynyt Shiron kryokammion luona koko yön. Sieltä Lance löysi Keithin seuraavanakin iltana istumasta ja tuijottamasta Shiron tyyniä kasvoja.  
  
"Tuletko nukkumaan?" Lance kysyi. "Ei Shiro täältä mihinkään katoa."  
  
Keith ei kääntynyt katsomaan häntä. Lance laski kätensä Keithin olalle, mutta Keith työnsi sen pois.  
  
"Mikä sulla on?" Lance kysyi.  
  
"Kyllä sä voit yhden yön nukkua yksinkin."  
  
Lance tuhahti. Hän oli aivan hukassa. "Mitä mä  _nyt_  olen sulle tehnyt?"  
  
"Sä olet aina tällainen", Keith yllättäen ärähti. "Kaikki aina pyörii sun ympärillä. Kasvaisit jo aikuiseksi."  
  
"Vau, okei", Lance sanoi korviaan uskomatta. "Ihan sama. Nuku sitten täällä. Katsotaan, välitänkö."  
  
Kyllä hän välitti.


	3. kolmas

Keithin silmien alla oli tummat varjot. Lancen teki mieli kysyä, oliko lattialla vietetty yö ollut sen arvoinen, mutta piti lopulta kielenkantansa kurissa.  
  
"Huomenta. Otatko kahvia?" hän kysyi huolettomasti. Kuin hän ei olisi itkenyt koko yötä.  
  
Keith nyökkäsi hänelle vaisusti. Lance kaatoi tyhjään kuppiin kahvia ja pisti sen Keithin eteen. Hän nojasi työtasoon ja hörppäsi omastaan.  
  
"Joten…" Lance aloitti, "sulla ei ole mulle mitään sanottavaa?"  
  
"Ei." Keith ei edes harkinnut vastaustaan.  
  
"Aha", Lance hymähti. "Ei sitten." Hän ryysti äänekkäästi. Keith ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan hänen mykkäkoulustaan, mikä teki hänen olostaan vain entistä surkeamman.  
  
"Sä olet kyllä yksi kusipää", Lance sanoi, kun ei kestänyt enää hiljaisuutta. "Oliko se sun mielestä oikeasti okei puhua mulle niin kuin sä eilen teit? Häh?"  
  
Keith tuijotti häntä uhmakkaasti takaisin. Lancen mielestä Keithiltä ei olisi pitänyt mennä niin kauaa vastauksen keksimiseen.  
  
"Anteeksi", Keith viimein sanoi, mutta kuulosti etäiseltä. Lance oli taas levoton, hän ei tiennyt, mikä heille oli yhtäkkiä tullut. Johtuiko se Shirosta? Kaiken järjen mukaan Keithin olisi pitänyt olla onnensa kukkuloilla. Ehkä se johtuikin hänestä? Lance yritti tavoittaa Keithin katseen, mutta Keith tuijotti kiinteästi kahvikuppiaan.  
  
"Johtuuko se musta?" Lance kysyi ääneen. "Sä voit sanoa suoraan, jos johtuu."  
  
Keith nousi ylös. Hän jätti puoliksi juodun kuppinsa tiskialtaaseen ja kiersi sitten kätensä Lancen vyötäisille. Hän suuteli pikaisesti Lancen huulia, mutta kuten Keithin sanatkin, ele tuntui vain etäiseltä. Siinä ei ollut mitään tunnetta mukana. Lance ei ollut varma, miten reagoida, joten hän pysyi vain hiljaa.  
  
"Menen katsomaan Shiroa", Keith sanoi ja lähti.  
  
Lance vapisi niin että kahvi läikkyi lattialle.


	4. neljäs

Shiro pääsi neljäntenä päivänä kryokammiosta.  
  
He istuivat ruokapöydässä ja kertasivat kuulumisia. Lance sulki tiimin iloisen puheensorinan omien ajatustensa ulkopuolelle. Keith istui Shiron lähellä, epätasapainossa, ylävartalo Shiron puoleen hieman nojaten. Shiro sanoi jotain ja Keith nauroi niin että hänen hymynsä yletti silmiin asti. Ehkä muutkin nauroivat, mutta Lance ei sitä kuullut. Hänen teki huonoa. Milloin hän oli viimeksi saanut Keithin nauramaan tuolla tavalla? Viime kerrasta oli jo aikaa, jos oli koskaan ollutkaan.  
  
"Kaikki hyvin?" Hunk kysyi ja puristi Lancen polvea.  
  
"On", Lance sanoi, muttei löytänyt energiaa hymyillä.  
  
"Näytät kalpealta", Shiro sanoi. "Ethän ole tulossa kipeäksi?"  
  
Lance ei pystynyt katsomaan Shiroa silmiin. Hänen teki mieli haistatella tälle – ja hän vihasi itseään sen takia. Hän tiesi, ettei se ollut Shiron vika; ongelma oli hänessä ja Keithissä.  
  
"Päivä on ollut pitkä", Allura liittyi keskusteluun. "Voisimme kaikki hyötyä levosta. Sinä, Shiro, meistä kaikista eniten –"  
  
Lance nousi äkisti ylös. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.  
  
"Anteeksi", hän mutisi. "Mulla on vähän huono olo…"  
  
Kukaan ei estellyt, kun hän käveli käytävään.  
  
  
  
Myöhemmin Lance koputti Keithin oveen. Hän ei saanut vastausta ja oli jo kääntymässä pois, kun ovi liukui auki.  
  
"Hei", Keith sanoi yllättyneenä.  
  
"Hei", Lance vastasi.  
  
Keith astui hänen ohitseen ja kohotti kulmiaan. "Oliko sulla jotain asiaa? Olin menossa Shiron luokse juttelemaan."  
  
Lance avasi suunsa. Oliko hänellä ollut jotain asiaa? Ei varmaankaan. Kai hän oli vain halunnut nukkua taas jonkun vieressä.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Se voi odottaa", Lance sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Keith nojasi empien Lancen huulille. Lance olisi halunnut vastata suudelmaan, mutta Keith vetäytyi liian nopeasti pois. Kai tällä oli kiire toisaalle.


	5. viides

Keithin vartalo oli paljas ja lämmin. Lance halusi työntää tämän pois,  _kiukutella_ , mutta samaan aikaan hän takertui tähän kuin hukkuva viimeiseen pelastusköyteen. Keith oli hänelle hyvä. Keith suuteli häntä ja hyväili oikeista paikoista, niin että Lance lopulta haukkoi happea. Hetkeksi hän unohti, etteivät he olleet puhuneet toisilleen koko päivänä.  
  
Lancen syke oli tuskin tasaantunut, kun Keith jo nousi sängyltä ja puki housut jalkaansa.  
  
"Etkö sä muka jää tänne nukkumaan?" Lance kysyi tuohtuen. "Mitä peliä sä luulet pelaavasi?"  
  
Keith ei sanonut mitään. Kai hän luuli pääsevänsä sillä tavalla helpommalla.  
  
"Ei, nyt ei vetele", Lance sanoi ja tarttui Keithiä kädestä, ennen kuin tämä ehti ovesta ulos. "Mä vaadin selityksen. Nyt heti."  
  
Keith haroi tukkaansa turhautuneena. "Mä tarvitsen aikaa ajatella, okei. Mulla on pää vain ihan sekaisin."  
  
"Ja sekö oikeuttaa sua kohtelemaan mua tällä tavalla? Mäkin olen ihminen, Keith. Luuletko, että tämä on mulle yhtään sen helpompaa?"  
  
Keith painoi katseensa lattiaan.  
  
"Sitä vähän mäkin", Lance hymähti. Hän tyrkkäsi Keithiä hartiasta ja palasi peiton alle. "No mene siitä. Vittuako mua kiinnostaa."  
  
Keith tuijotti yhä lattiaa, näytti punnitsevan vaihtoehtojaan. Lance oli varma, että tämä pahoittelisi ja tulisi takaisin sänkyyn. Että he puhuisivat tämän mieltä painavista asioista ja selvittäisivät välinsä.  
  
Keith pukikin paidan päälleen ja lähti.


	6. hukkua; kadota

Heitä ei enää ollut, häntä ja Keithiä.  
  
Lance huomasi sen pian Shiron paluun jälkeen. He eivät enää harrastaneet seksiä tai nukkuneet samassa sängyssä. Keith puhui hänelle harvoin, ja puheenaiheetkin pyörivät vain tavanomaisten asioiden ympärillä. Kului viikko ja Lance tajusi, ettei Keith katsonut häntä enää edes silmiin.  
  
Lance oli hämmentynyt ja surullinen. Hän ei voinut käsittää, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän oli päässyt Keithin suojakuoren alle, eikä Keith ollut yrittänyt työntää häntä pois. Hän oli jo kuvitellut, että he olivat päässeet kuiville. Ja sitten Shiro oli tullut takaisin, ja Lancelta oli vedetty matto jalkojen alta.  
  
Tuosta noin vain he olivat lakanneet olemasta.


	7. neljästoista

Kaksi viikkoa. Se tuntui pidemmältä ajalta kuin todella oli. Lance retkotti oleskelutilan sohvalla ja laski sormiaan. Ensimmäinen, toinen, kolmas… Hän yritti muistaa jokaisen kerran, kun oli päässyt Keithin lähelle, mutta muistikuvat olivat hapertuneet päivien kaavanomaiseen rytmiin. Oli vain treenejä, käskynjakoja, taistelulentoja ja liian tyhjä sänky iltaisin.  
  
He eivät olleet virallisesti eronneet. Eiväthän? Lance ei ollut varma. Eivät he ainakaan olleet puhuneet siitä. Eivät he enää puhuneet.  
  
Lancen vatsasta nipisti.  
  
Eivät he liioin puhuneet siitäkään,  _mitä_  he virallisesti olivat. Ystäviä? Panokavereita? Ei-mitään? Lance kääntyi kyljelleen ja halasi polviaan. Mitäköhän Keith ajatteli hänestä? Välittikö tämä edes?  
  
Lance alkoi tuntea olonsa todella yksinäiseksi.


	8. seitsemästoista

Keith ei näyttänyt voivan hyvin. Hän oli kalpea ja ryhditön, silmistä oli katkennut verisuonia ja hiukset olivat takussa. Hänen kasvonsa ja käsivartensa olivat täynnä ruhjeita, toiset jo haalenneita, toiset tuoreita ja punoittavia. Lance arvasi, miksi.  
  
"Keith", Lance kutsui joka-aamuisen käskynjaon jälkeen ja hölkkäsi tämän kiinni. Keith seisahtui hetkeksi ja he jatkoivat matkaa rinta rinnan.  _Voiton puolella_ , Lance ajatteli ja pohti hiljaa, miten avaisi keskustelun. Hän ei halunnut säikäyttää Keithiä pois, mutta ei hän voinut antaa tämän ajautua takaisin vanhoihin tapoihinsakaan sanomatta mitään.  
  
Se oli kuitenkin Keith, joka avasi suunsa ensimmäisenä:  
  
"Kiitos, että pelastit mun nahkani eilen. En nähnyt sitä hävittäjää."  
  
Lance oli yllättynyt, että Keith otti asian puheeksi. Eivät he yleensä tällaisista asioista keskustelleet.  
  
"Joo, ei mitään", hän sanoi ja meinasi jo taputtaa Keithiä selkään, mutta epäröi viime hetkellä. "Sitähän varten mä olen. Turvaamassa sun selustaa."  
  
Keith ei sanonut siihen mitään. He jatkoivat kävelyä.  
  
"Sun kasvot ei näytä hyvältä", Lance sanoi varovaisesti. "Treenaatkohan sä taas liikaa?"  
  
Keith pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. "Jos sä aiot läksyttää mua, niin anna tulla jo. Mua ei voisi paskan vertaa kiinnostaa. Olen saanut kuulla siitä ihan tarpeeksi muutenkin Shirolta."  
  
Lance nosti käsiään lepytellen. "Hei, ihan rauhassa. En mä sua halua läksyttää. Olen vain huolissani."  
  
"Mä olen kunnossa", Keith hymähti. "Ei tarvitse huolehtia."  
  
Lance pudisti päätään. "Sitä varten ystävät on. Ne huolehtii. Mä… ehkä enemmän kuin muut."  
  
Keith tuijotti yrmeänä sivulle. Lance oli raivoissaan, puristi kätensäkin nyrkkiin. Miksei Keith voinut vain  _ymmärtää_?  
  
"Mä rakastan sua."  
  
Hänen ei pitänyt sanoa sitä ääneen.  _Helvetti helvetti helvetti–_  
  
Lance panikoi. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin ja kietoi kädet ympärilleen. Miksi hänen piti avata suuri suunsa? Keith katsoi häntä ilmeettömänä takaisin. Lance halusi itkeä. Miksi Keith vain tuijotti? Miksei Keith sanonut mitään?  
  
Keith käänsi hänelle selkänsä. "Ehkä sun ei pitäisi…"  
  
Lance jäi hämillään käytävään ja itki.  
  
 _Itki._  
  
Sydän tuntui nyrjähtäneen pois sijoiltaan.


	9. kahdeksastoista

Keith istui Shiron kanssa keittiössä. He juttelivat jostain, mutta hiljenivät, kun Lance saapui paikalle.  
  
"Hei", Shiro tervehti häntä hymyillen. Keith tuijotti vain käsiään.  
  
"Moi…" Lance mutisi. Hänen oli vieläkin vaikea katsoa Shiroa silmiin, monen viikonkin jälkeen.  
  
Shiro ja Keith tuijottivat häntä. Lance laahusti hanalle ja täytti lasin vedellä. Oli hän muutakin iltapalaa tullut hakemaan, mutta nyt hän halusi vain liueta paikalta mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän kulautti lasin yhdellä ryypyllä tyhjäksi ja lähtiessään erehtyi vilkaisemaan keittiösaarekkeen toiselle puolelle. Hänen vatsastaan väänsi. Shiron käsi lepäsi rennosti Keithin tuolin selkänojalla, sormet melkein tämän hartiaa hipoen. Shiro jutteli Keithille taas jotain, hymyili, ei tainnut edes huomata, että hän katsoi. Lance ei ollut koskaan halunnut vetää ketään yhtä kovasti turpaan.  
  
"Hyvää yötä, Lance", Shiro huikkasi hänen peräänsä, kun hän käveli ovelle. Lance ei vaivautunut vastaamaan.  
  
  
  
Hän inhosi Shiroa. Hän inhosi tätä jokaisella solullaan. Se oli typerää ja lapsellista, mutta hän ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Se johtui siitä, miten vaivattomasti Shiro sai Keithiin yhteyden. Siitä, kuinka lämpimästi Keith katsoi takaisin, kun Shiro lausui hänen nimensä. Shiro sai olla Keithin lähellä ja antaa kevyitä kosketuksia olkapäille ja selkään. Lancea kiukutti. Shirolle Keith ei koskaan sanonut ikävästi tai työntänyt tätä pois. Keith oli kasvanut Shiroon kiinni, ja Lance oli niin mustasukkainen että se sattui.  
  
Se oli epäreilua. Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen hylkäys tuntui vain epäreilulta.  
  
  
  
Lance lysähti sänkyynsä. Lakanat tuntuivat kylmiltä.  
  
Ehkei Keith sitten tarvinnut häntä enää. Shiro oli tullut takaisin ja tuosta noin vain Lancesta oli tullut hyödytön. Ehkä Shiro oli tarpeeksi täyttämään Keithin elämä kaikella sillä, mihin tämä oli tarvinnut Lancea aikaisemmin. Shiro varmaan sai koskettaa Keithiä samalla tavalla kuin hänkin oli saanut. Keith varmaan pyysi Shirolta samoja asioita kuin oli häneltäkin pyytänyt.  
  
Tai ehkä Shiro ei ollutkaan vienyt mitään hänelle kuuluvaa. Ehkä hän oli aina ollut pelkkä korvike. Shiro oli pysyvä,  
  
pysyvä,  
  
 _pysyvä._  
  
  
Ja hän vain kertakäyttöinen.


	10. kahdeskymmenesensimmäinen

"– ja on parempi, että käytämme tämän päivän lepäämiseen", Shiro sanoi ja päätti käskynjaon. Muu tiimi vaihtoi ajatuksia keskenään ja siirtyi hiljakseen käytävään. Lance seurasi vaitonaisena heidän kannoillaan, mutta Shiro pysäytti hänet. Tämän käsi tuntui painavalta hänen olallaan ja Lance halusi vain juosta karkuun.  
  
"Minulla on sulle asiaa", Shiro sanoi. Hän näytti vakavalta. Lance katsoi taakseen ja vaihtoi nopean katseen Hunkin kanssa, ennen kuin liukuovet suhisivat kiinni ja jättivät heidät kahden linnan komentokeskukseen.  
  
"Mitä täällä tapahtui mun poissa ollessani?"  
  
"Ei mitään", Lance sanoi tiukasti. Shiron äänensävy ei ollut ollut syyttävä, mutta silti Lancesta tuntui, että hänen oli pakko puolustautua.  
  
Shiro vaihtoi taktiikkaansa. "Miten muu tiimi on pärjännyt?"  
  
"Miksi sä sitä multa kysyt?" Lance tiuskaisi. "Kysyisit Keithiltä, sehän meitä johti."  
  
"Keithistä mä olenkin huolissani", Shiro sanoi suoraan. "Se ei voi hyvin. Mitä täällä tapahtui?"  
  
"Mistä minä sen tietäisin!"  
  
"Koska sä ja Keith…" Shiro aloitti ja pyöritti kättään epämääräisesti ilmassa. "Ennen kuin minä… mut kidnapattiin. Te –"  
  
"Nussittiin satunnaisesti?" Lance hymähti.  
  
"– olitte läheisiä. Ajattelin, että ehkä sä tietäisit, miksi Keith on niin etäinen."  
  
"No en tiedä, eikä kyllä kiinnostakaan", Lance mutisi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. "Ei se muutenkaan puhu mulle."  
  
"Lance, odota!"  
  
Lance kiristi askeliaan. Ei hän halunnut puhua. Ei Shiron kanssa.  
  
"Haluan vain aut—"


	11. kahdeskymmenesneljäs

Hän istui simulaatiohuoneen komentokeskuksessa ja katseli Keithin rääkkiä. Hän muisti, miltä se oli tuntunut ensimmäisellä kerralla, kuukausia sitten, eikä se ollut tälläkään kertaa yhtään sen helpompaa. Robotti hakkasi Keithin uudestaan ja uudestaan maahan, ja Lance voi pahoin.  
  
Silti, jonkin kieron mielenvinouman takia, hän myös nautti siitä.  
  
Lance ei keskeyttänyt simulaatiota. Hän antoi linnan gladiaattorin piestä Keithiä, kunnes tämä ei päässyt enää ylös aloittaakseen uuden harjoituksen. Keithin kasvot olivat veressä, iholla näkyi jo uusia punaisia ruhjeita. Hän piteli kylkeään kontatessaan juomapullonsa luo. Lance ei ollut varma, mitä tehdä. Ei hän edes tiennyt, miksi oli tullut tänne. Kai hän vielä odotti… jotain. Ei hän tiennyt, mitä.  
  
Keith kääsi päätään ja katsoi komentokeskuksen ikkunaa. Lancen iho nousi kananlihalle.  
  
"Mä tiedän, että sä olet siellä."  
  
Ehkä sittenkin tätä.  
  
  
  
Keith näytti kamalalta. Lance yritti olla katsomatta tämän ruhjottuja kasvoja – ja katsoi silti. Mustelmia, verta, haljennut huuli… Hän katsoi äkkiä pois ja istui Keithin viereen. Maassa oli veritippoja.  
  
"Pitäisiköhän sun käydä lääkintäsiivessa?" hän kysyi ja valmistautui jo tiukkaan kieltävään vastaukseen, mutta Keith pysyikin hiljaa. Lance kaivoi takataskustaan paperia ja ojensi sitä Keithille. "Tässä."  
  
Keith otti paperin vastaan ja painoi sen verta vuotavalle huulelleen. "Kiitti."  
  
Lance nyppi takkinsa hihoja. Huono tapa, yksi sauma oli alkanut jo purkautua. He olivat pitkään hiljaa.  
  
"Mä olen miettinyt asioita", Keith sanoi viimein. Hänen äänensävynsä oli Lancelle täysin vieras. Ohut. Lancen sydän hakkasi kuin pitkän sukelluksen jälkeen.  
  
"Mä en ole ollut reilu sua kohtaan."  
  
Lance ei pystynyt kohtaamaan Keithin katsetta.  
  
"Anteeksi."  
  
Keith painoi veriset huulensa hänen suulleen. Se ei tuntunut enää hyvältä.


	12. hukkua; joutua upoksiin

Keith piti häntä hyvänään. Piti niin helvetin hyvin hyvänään. Lance ajatteli, että ehkä tämä oli Keithin tapa pyytää anteeksi kuluneita viikkoja. Sängynpääty paukkui seinää vasten, Keith huohotti hänen korvaansa. Lance nieleskeli. Keith laukesi hänen sisälleen ja itki pahan olon ulos kymmenien anteeksipyyntöjen saattelemana.  
  
"Mä välitän susta niin helvetisti, Lance. Anna mulle anteeksi, mä olen niin pahoillani. Anna mulle vielä mahdollisuus."  
  
Lance oli väsynyt, vain väsynyt. He olivat olleet uppeluksissa pitkään, eikä hän jaksanut enää elvyttää jotain, joka oli kuollut ehkä jo kauan aikaa sitten.  
  
Ja silti…  
  
Tässä he nyt olivat. Eikä Lance työntänyt Keithiä pois, kun tämä pyysi jäädä yöksi.


	13. kolmaskymmenes

Tässä he olivat.  
  
Tässä he  _taas_  olivat.  
  
He olivat ja kohta eivät enää kuitenkaan. Keith vetäytyisi ja Lance syyttäisi siitä itseään. Lupaisi, ettei enää koskaan.  _Ei vittu enää koskaan._  Ja sitten Keith tulisi taas takaisin, avaisi suunsa ja puhuisi juuri oikeilla sanoilla, painaisi hänet ehkä lakanoihin. Hellisi. Hyväilisi. Saisi Lancen tuntemaan olonsa erityiseksi.  
  
Ja kierto alkaisi alusta.  
  
Lance oli kyllästynyt siihen. Hän oli kyllästynyt juoksemaan Keithin perässä ja paikkaamaan auki revittyjä haavoja heidän molempien puolesta. Lance ei ollut koskaan ajatellut joutuvansa tällaiseen höykytykseen. Hänen sydämensä oli ajautunut ristiaallokkoon ja nyt se oli mustelmilla.  
  
  
  
Keith oli hänen päällään ja silitti peukalonsyrjällä poskea. Lance hymyili ja veti Keithin niskasta lähemmäs. Keithin suudelma oli laiska, sellainen että se sai varpaat kipristymään ja veren pakenemaan jalkojen väliin. Lancen teki mieli itkeä. Hän rakasti Keithiä niin että sattui.  
  
Ja  _se_  sattui. Kaikki sattui tätä nykyä.  
  
Lance ei uskaltanut kertoa siitä Keithille. Tämä kuitenkin vain lähtisi.


	14. kolmaskymmenestoinen

Lance nuokkui neuvottelupöydän ääressä. Hänen ja Keithin deitti-ilta oli venynyt pitkälle aamuyöhön, mikä oli siinä hetkessä tuntunut hyvältä, mutta nyt hänen olonsa oli vain kurja. Hän näyttikin vähän rähjäiseltä, tukka vielä sekaisin ja kaula täynnä fritsuja. Onneksi hänen avaruuspukunsa kaulus peitti suurimman osan paljaasta ihosta.  
  
Allura ja Kolivan selvittivät vastarintaliikkeen seuraavaa iskua. Keith oli ilmaissut heti neuvottelun alkuun olevansa halukas taistelemaan Marmoran terän rinnalla. Lance ei ymmärtänyt, miksi. Shiro oli ehkä tullut takaisin, mutta Keith oli yhä heidän johtajansa. Jos Keith kuvitteli voivansa jättää heidät, hän kuvitteli väärin.  
  
Keith silitti Lancen reittä pöydän alla. Ele oli rauhoittava, ja Lance pohti, aavistiko Keith, mitä hän ajatteli.  
  
"– ja Keith voi tulla minun ja Antokin kanssa länsisiipeen", Kolivan kertasi ja osoitti kohtaa galra-aseman pohjapiirroksesta.  
  
"En ole varma tästä", Allura sanoi ja katsoi hologrammia epäillen. "En tiedä, pärjäämmekö neljällä leijonalla…"  
  
"Anna minun tehdä tämä", Keith vetosi. "Te pärjäätte kyllä nelistään. Kyseessä on vain pieni tukiasema galaksin reunoilla. Tämä olisi minulle tärkeää…"  
  
Lance katsoi tiukasti Keithiä. Keith ei katsonut takaisin, mutta puristi hänen reittään.  
  
Allura huokaisi. "Hyvä on. Mutta vain tämän kerran."  
  
Lancea suututti. Tämäkö oli viesti, jonka tiimi halusi Keithille välittää? Että he pärjäisivät ilman häntä? Lance nousi ja poistui anteeksi pyytelemättä neuvottelusta.


	15. kolmaskymmeneskolmas

Keith näytti hyvältä terien panssarissa. Musta puki häntä. Lance liu'utti vetoketjun hitaasti auki ja suuteli Keithin paljasta selkää. Keithin iho oli kananlihalla ja posket punakat, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat synkät, kun Lance ojentui suoraksi.  
  
"Hei", Lance hengähti ja silitti hiuksia Keithin silmien edestä. "Hei, mikä tuli?"  
  
"Ei mikään", Keith mutisi ja käänsi päätään. Lance kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painoi suudelman poskelle.  
  
"Sä näytät apealta", Lance sanoi hiljaa. "Kaikkihan meni hyvin tänään. Eikö?"  
  
"No joo…"  
  
"Mistä sitten kiikastaa?"  
  
Keith kohautti olkiaan. "En mä oikein tiedä."  
  
Lance auttoi Keithiä riisumaan ja seurasi tämän jäljessä suihkuun. Keith nojasi kaakeliseinään ja antoi Lancen suudella. Lance huomasi kuitenkin pian, että vaikka hänen huulensa ja lämmin vesi rentouttivatkin Keithin kireitä lihaksia, apea ilme tämän silmistä ei kadonnut minnekään. Lance silitti Keithin poskia ja odotti, että tämä katsoi häntä takaisin.  
  
"Ethän sä ole jättämässä meitä?" Lance kysyi. Suihkun kohina häivytti kivun hänen sanoistaan. Keith oli ollut täysin omassa elementissään kentällä terien kanssa, eikä Lance ollut koskaan ollut tästä ylpeämpi. Mutta samaan aikaan häntä pelotti. Keithistä oli vaikea saada otetta ja vielä vaikeampi pitää kiinni.  
  
"Ei… en tietenkään", Keith sanoi, mutta Lance kuuli vain epäröinnin, joka vuoti hänen sanoistaan. Edes lämmin vesi ei tehnyt sen kuulemisesta helpompaa.


	16. viideskymmenes

Lance ei ollut nähnyt Keithiä taas melkein kahteen viikkoon. Keith oli jossain Marmoran terän sotilaiden kanssa, Kolivanin ja muiden. Ehkä tiedustelemassa tai vain treenaamassa. Lance ei tiennyt, kuten hän ei ollut tiennyt aikaisempinakaan kertoina.  
  
Muu tiimi alkoi hermostua. He istuivat aloillaan ja pyörittelivät peukaloitaan samalla, kun galra-hävittäjät tulittivat vielä pintansa pitäviä planeettoja ja vastarintaliikkeen pieniä tukikohtia. He eivät voineet mennä auttamaan, heitä oli vain neljä. Läheltä piti -tilanteita oli ollut jo liian monta, he eivät voineet enää riskeerata seuraavaa. Allura tiuski kaikille. Shiro pysyi hiljaa, eikä ollut koskaan näyttänyt yhtä turhautuneelta.  
  
Lance oli vain surullinen.  
  
  
  
Keith tuli illalla takaisin. Hän oli hiljainen ja piti päänsä alhaalla, kun Shiro ja Allura vuorottain läksyttivät häntä. Lancen olisi tehnyt mieli osallistua keskusteluun ja sanoa pari valittua sanaa itsekin, mutta päätti lopulta olla hiljaa. Hän tiesi, ettei saisi Keithiin mitään kontaktia, jos nyt suututtaisi tämän.  
  
Myöhemmin Keith oli hänen ovensa takana. Lance oli yllättynyt, mutta päästi tämän kuitenkin sisään. Keith vältteli hänen katsettaan ja raapi hermostuneen oloisena käsivarsiaan.  
  
"Kaikki hyvin?" Lance kysyi. Hänellä oli tästä kaikesta paha aavistus.  
  
"Sä olet mulle ihan helvetin tärkeä, Lance", Keith sanoi tukkoisen kuuloisena, "ja sä ansaitset kuulla tämän ensimmäisenä. Mä olen sen sulle velkaa. Mä… aion jättää Voltronin."


	17. hukkua; tukehtua veteen

Kai hän oli toivonut, että se olisi jotain ohimenevää. Samaan tapaan kuin sade. Se kastelisi heidät, mutta tyrehtyisi aina lopulta. Siihen saattoi luottaa.  
  
Mutta se ei ollut ohimenevää, ei se ollut tainnut koskaan ollakaan. Lance oli merihädässä. Hänen sydämensä hörppäsi vettä ja täyttyi vähä vähältä, pisara pisaralta, ja hän oli varma, että hukkuisi.  
  
"Teidän pitää etsiä uusi musta paladiini", Keith sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuului etäältä, vaikka hän seisoikin kädenmitan päässä Lancesta.  
  
Lancea huimasi. "Okei", hän kuuli itsensä sanovan. Ja sitten Keith lähti. Lance oli niin turta ettei pystynyt itkemään.  
  
  
  
Se oli oikea ihme, oikeastaan, että he olivat kestäneet näinkin pitkään.


End file.
